falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Stash
|modspecial = |derived = |level =15 |hair color =Warm black |hairstyle =HairFemale03 |eye color =Hazel |CK race =HumanRace |class =Citizen |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps Allies |combat style=DEFAULT |actor = |dialogue =REChokepointCT02 Merchant.txt |edid =REChokepointCT02_Merchant |baseid = |refid = }} Stash is a chem dealer living in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Her parents were hooked on chems when they named her, but Stash thinks her name suits her. She travels the Commonwealth dealing chems, accompanied by her bodyguards Lexa and Simon. Stash's story, along with those of her companions, unfolds in a series of random encounters. Initially encountered at a choke point random event, Stash introduces herself alongside both of her bodyguards, siblings Lexa and Simon. It is revealed through dialogue with Stash that Simon is not only her bodyguard, but also her addicted customer, which irritates Lexa. Assuming the first encounter is completed with all parties alive and friendly, the trio will be encountered a second time at a fluid random event. Stash is pleased to see that the wasteland has not consumed the Sole Survivor and once again offers her bartering services. She mentions that Lexa has become increasingly agitated regarding Simon's addiction to chems, and that she has plans on trying to confront Simon and break his addiction. The final encounter with Stash is at a campsite random event, where her slain body can be located, the majority of her chem supply being unaccounted for. Simon and Lexa are nowhere to be seen. Later, Simon can be encountered during a fluid random event alongside a group of raiders that he has joined, offering no dialogue and being instantly hostile. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Encounter locations * Northeast of the Beantown Brewery on a bridge. * West of the Weston water treatment plant on a bridge. * East of the Saugus Ironworks on a bridge. * On the bridge East of Coastal cottage leading to Mahkra Fishpacking * Outside Massachusetts State House along the Freedom Trail. * East of Recon bunker Theta, on the track. * Outside Slocum's Joe Corporate HQ. * Southwest of Wildwood Cemetery. They come from the west, cross country, reach the road at the bus site and then head north along the road. * Patrolling back and forth between Hesters Consumer Robotics and Harbormaster Hotel, there is a chance of them being ambushed by the underground radscorpions in the alleyways between the main road and the water, leading to a swift death. * West of the Cambridge crater. * North of Bunker Hill on a bridge. * Dartmouth Professional Building. Notes * Stash has better combat stats than her own bodyguard, Lexa. * It is stated in the official guide that Stash's final campsite encounter was to be a conflict between her and Lexa. Despite this, the encounter itself consists only of locating Stash's corpse. Appearances Stash appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs When encountered again, she may not speak, only say: "Yes?", "Yeah?" and "Huh?", even if she and the Sole Survivor parted on friendly terms and a trade was made. Her companions will be just repeating their old dialogues from the first encounter. Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 merchants Category:Fallout 4 random encounter characters ru:Нычка uk:Хованка